totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Roz
Roz, labeled The Maniac, is a contestant in Total Drama Tokyo who was placed on the ''Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candied Fish Tails ''team, finishing as the runner-up. While she didn't return for Total Drama: Superstar Showdown, her consolation prize was taking over for Chris McLean as the host of the season. Biography Roz's four main hobbies are riding her motorcycle through extremely dangerous highways, climbing up fifty foot trees, water-skiing in the Pacific Ocean, particularly the shark-infested spots, and reading. She gets her dangerous, daredevil traits from her insane cousin, who is Izzy of Total Drama Island fame. Her other cousin, Sharissa, is also very similar to them. Roz's past is unknown, possibly because she refuses to give out any details about her life up to age thirteen. She has dated boys, but they've usually broken up with her because she seems to mysteriously disappear and appear, randomly. She's also easily excitable, and despite not having ADHD, she acts like it a lot. She doesn't sit still in class, and always carries a pack of matches to "entertain" herself, except it gets the teachers mad. Roz once burned down a school, but the teachers didn't get her in trouble or get her arrested or anything, because she flew away on a magical rainbow Nyan Cat before they could do anything. Roz moves around a lot, and hasn't stayed at a school for more than two years. Her parents don't really watch over her or anything, and that's the reason she does a lot of those dangerous things. She sometimes plays lethal games such as "knife-in-a-box" and "wake up the grumpy dad" with Izzy and Sharissa. She also stalks her old and boring science teacher, Mr. Chapman, no matter what school she goes to. Roz signed up for Total Drama because Izzy and Sharissa have both competed, and gotten good placings, on the show. Total Drama Tokyo After Total Drama Tokyo After the season ended and Roz realized she had to prepare for a 22-episode hosting gig on national television, she freaked out and attended a class at home called "How To Become A Reality TV Mogul." Unfortunately for her, she was the only person who showed up, and the class was taught by Chris McLean himself. He taught Roz all about the most dangerous possible challenges to force the contestants through, but she slept through almost every class period, and once she got to the filming location she realized she had almost no ideas for challenges. As a result, she decided to model challenges after pointless endeavors, such as getting her fast food. She tried to bring Ari to host the season with her since she was sad Ari didn't qualify, but Chris refused to let her and said she'd be working with Chef Hatchet instead. Allegedly, Roz brought massive amounts of illicit substances onto set, but this has not been proven or disproven. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Trivia *Roz's real name is Rosalind, as revealed in Tokyo’s third chapter. *Roz is based on a friend of mine. Early on in development, the character who eventually became Roz was named Pandora. Once I decided to base her on a friend, her name was changed to Roz since the real name of said friend was already being used for another character in the story. **This was also my inspiration for Ari and Roz’s close friendship. *Roz has been involved in the most relationships/mutual attractions out of any contestant in the series, being romantically involved with Tolkien, Chaz O'Brien, and Red. *I decided to have Roz host Superstar Showdown when I realized I was bored of writing for Chris, and also wanted a way to fit one of my favorite characters into the story without having her compete. *Roz was originally going to host Superstar Showdown as a tag team with Ari, but I realized that it might be too much to have two main hosts, leaving Roz as the main host with Chef as her sidekick, as usual. Gallery RozNewSleep.PNG|Roz in her sleepwear. RozNewSwim.PNG|Roz in her swimwear. Roz.PNG|Roz's old picture. Roz2.PNG|Roz's second old picture. RozZoey.png|Roz as Zoey from TD:ROTI, drawn by Manatee! Roz by Oweguy.png|Fanart of Roz, by Oweguy! Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Total Drama Tokyo